


I'll Catch You As You Fall

by Serena_chan



Series: Catch You As You Fall [1]
Category: Almost Human
Genre: Dubious Consent, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:00:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serena_chan/pseuds/Serena_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I received a request from a dear friend for a "sex pollen story where Dorian is the one effected."  I hope this meets with your approval!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Catch You As You Fall

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have a ton of WIPs that I should be working on. However, I received this request from Enchanted_Tales, and I can never say no to her. As we discussed the details, she pointed out that she had yet to see a story where Dorian is forced to deal with the emotional ramifications of his first sexual encounter. After all, no matter how much knowledge you have of sex, everyone's first time is a little emotional. I hope I did an adequate job of capturing that, especially in a situation where he didn't know it was going to happen.

It should have been easy - a routine pick-up of a suspect to bring in for questioning; some geeky teenager, apparently a technological savant, that was making and selling all manner of electronic devices without a license.  They were supposed to pick him up and question him, get a warrant, and have Rudy evaluate exactly what all these gadgets did.  Given that he wasn't building weapons, the kid would probably have just received a slap on the wrist.  Honestly, John had never anticipated any sort of resistance, especially when he'd gotten his first good look at him - all gangly, thin limbs with no muscle tone whatsoever and the kind of pale complexion that came from spending too much time indoors hunched over some bit of machinery.

 

However, when he'd realized that they wanted to take him in, that was when it had all gone to hell.  The kid had grabbed for some device, pushed a button, and suddenly Dorian was doubled over on himself, letting out a surprised cry of...pain?  DRNs weren't supposed to be able to feel pain.

 

Before John could even register what was happening, the kid had pushed another button on his belt, and his shoes lit up with green light.  The suspect shot out of the warehouse running at a speed that no human should be able to achieve.  John knew, even as he ran to the door after him, that his pursuit was useless.  The only one who'd be able to catch him was Dorian, and he was still hunched over on himself, gasping in air that he didn't really need.

 

"Hey," John said, rushing back over to his partner.  "You okay?  What did he do to you?"

 

"I'm not sure," Dorian said, his voice sounding strained.  "I feel - Oh!"  John grabbed him around the waist to keep him from falling as his partner's legs actually seemed to be failing him.

 

"What the hell?" John trailed off as his eyes fell on the very prominent bulge in the front of Dorian's pants.  "Are you - ?"

 

"Don't!" Dorian said, pushing ineffectively at the detective's hands.  It seemed his android strength was failing him as well, since John knew he should easily be able to dislodge him if he truly wanted to.

 

"Okay, okay," John said, in what he hoped was a soothing tone, as he lowered his partner to a sitting position on the floor.  "Just tell me what's happening."

 

Dorian's blue eyes were wide with shock.  "It's like he's...activated something inside of me.  I'm unable to control my own anatomy.  I - This has never happened to me before."  The android turned wide pleading eyes on his partner.  "John, what should I do?"

 

"You're asking me?!" John said in exasperation, trying not to look at the straining erection in Dorian's pants.  "I don't know the first thing about how you work!  We need to get you to Rudy.  He'll fix you up."

 

Dorian tried to stand, letting out a low moan as the fabric of his pants rubbed against him.  His hand instinctively darted toward his crotch, only stopping in an aborted motion just before he touched himself.  Dorian clenched his hands into fists, pounding the ground in frustration.

 

"I'm not sure moving is the wisest decision," he finally admitted.  "I don't understand what's happening to me!  I'm made to be as human as possible.  I can experience sexual pleasure and stimulation if I want to, but it's like someone has activated that part of my anatomy without my consent.  I'm trying to stop it, but I can't!"

 

John could feel his face heating up from embarrassment.  He wanted to look anywhere but at his partner, however he forced himself to keep his eyes trained on the android's distressed face.

 

"Look," he said, shifting uncomfortably even as he tried to soothe his partner, "every guy gets erections at inconvenient times.  It's a perfectly natural function.  You just need to take care of it, and it'll go away."

 

Dorian glared.  "There's nothing _natural_ about this," he spat.  Still, he moved his hands to the front of his pants and began to unzip them.

 

"You know what, I'll just - uh - wait outside while you do...that," John said, beginning to make a hasty retreat.  He turned away, and began to walk quickly to the door, trying to ignore the deep groans coming from behind him.

 

"John, wait," Dorian called just as he reached the door.

 

"What is it?" John asked, unsure if he should turn around or not.

 

There was silence for a moment, then, "I don't think that my penis is the only part of my sexual programing that's been activated."

 

At that John did turn around, and he was met with the sight of Dorian standing shakily, using one of the work tables for support.  His impressive erection was poking through the opening in the front of his pants.

 

"I think I need to get these pants off before I ruin them," Dorian said, pushing them down and beginning to clumsily step out of them.

 

John quickly averted his eyes.  "What are you talking about?"

 

"I'm - I'm getting wet," Dorian confessed, actually sounding embarrassed.  "You know that DRNs are supposed to be as human as possible - some humans are straight and a smaller percentage are homosexual.  Therefore, we're made to be able to engage in sexual intercourse with either sex."

 

"Yeah?" John said, growing increasingly wary.

 

"My rectum self-lubricates in the event that I want to engage in sexual intercourse with a male."

 

"And...that's happening now?"

 

"I'm afraid so," Dorian admitted.

 

"Look, why don't I go get Rudy and bring him here," John suggested.  "I'm sure he can find a way to stop this."

 

There was silence for a moment, and then Dorian said softly, "John, please don't go."

 

The detective cursed softly to himself, before saying, "Alright, I'll - I'll stay.  Maybe we can call Rudy and get him to come here."  He took a few tentative steps toward his half-naked partner.

 

"I don't think there's time for that," the android confessed softly.  "My core temperature seems to be rising at an alarming rate.  I - I need...  John, I know I'm not supposed to be able to register pain, but I think - it _hurts_ , John."

 

John racked his brain frantically.  "Can't you just - I don't know - use your fingers or something?" he asked desperately.

 

Dorian grimaced.  "I would, but something's telling me that it won't be enough.  Please, John, will you help me?"

 

John could feel his blush spreading to the tips of his ears.  "You're not actually expecting me to - "

 

Dorian cut him off with a hard stare.  "I wouldn't ask if I didn't think it was necessary."

 

The detective stared at his partner wordlessly for a minute, taking in his pained and distressed expression and the way that he clutched the edge of the table hard enough to bend the metal.

 

"Alright," he finally agreed, walking the rest of the way over to his partner.

 

Dorian's shoulders slumped in something that looked like relief.  "Thank you."

 

"Don't thank me yet," John muttered, trying to think of all he knew about gay sex, which wasn't much, to be honest.  "Turn around."

 

He did, leaning against the table for support, and giving John an excellent view of his perfectly sculpted backside.  John put a tentative hand on his partner's lower back where is shirt had ridden up, discovering that he indeed felt much warmer than normal.  Dorian made a soft noise, arching involuntarily into his touch.

 

"You know, this is the first time I've done something like this," the android said shakily.

 

"Hate to break it to you, but this is a first for me, too, buddy," John said gruffly, letting his hand trail down to rest on the top his partner's ass, not quite daring to go lower just yet.  "I've only ever been with women before."

 

"No, I mean, this is my first time being intimate with _anyone_ ," Dorian confessed.  "I'm not sure what to expect."

 

John felt a small pang in his chest at the admission.  No one, not even a DRN, should have their first sexual experience forced on them in some dingy abandoned warehouse.  In a move that surprised them both, John wrapped his arm around his partner, pulling him into a close hug from behind.

 

"Don't worry," he murmured into the overheated synthetic skin of the back of Dorian's neck.  "I'll take care of you."

 

Dorian's hand came up to briefly cover John's.  "I know you will," he said softly.

 

John let his hand slip lower, finding his partner's wet, warm opening.  Dorian gasped as soon as he touched it, pushing against the finger with his hips, causing the tip of John's finger to slide into the tight opening.

 

"Fuck," John swore softly as his cock hardened in his pants.  _This shouldn't be turning you on_ , he told himself firmly.  He pushed his finger in a little further, a whimpering noise falling from Dorian's lips, and suddenly he was so hard he thought he might explode.

 

"Y-You don't have to stretch me," Dorian stuttered.  "I can't feel pain, and my rectum loosens itself enough for sexual intercourse as soon as it begins to lubricate."

 

John hastily removed his finger and began to fumble to get his fly open with one hand, his other arm still around his partner, grounding him.  "You can't feel pain, but you can feel pleasure, can't you?"

 

"Yes," Dorian confirmed.  "I have pleasure sensors inside me and lining my penis.  I'm not sure if it will feel exactly the same as it does to a human, but I think the sensations should at least be similar."

 

John pushed his pants and underwear down just enough to let his erection free.  Taking it in hand, he carefully guided it to his partner's entrance.

 

"Ready?" he asked.

 

The android nodded, already pushing back against the head of John's cock.  Dorian cried out as he was breached, going stiff in his partner's arms.

 

John groaned deep in his chest as he slid into him.  Dorian was perfect - hot, wet, and so very tight.  He had to take a few steadying breaths just to keep from coming right then.

 

As John began to thrust, Dorian went pliant in his arms, moaning loudly.  He braced his arms against the table, pressing his whole body back into his partner, head falling back on John's shoulder.  His synthetic nerves were firing at a pace he couldn't control, and all he could do was hang on and let it happen.  The pleasure sensors inside him were sending waves of ecstasy through his body with every thrust of John's cock, and there was something else; something _new_ that he was feeling.  He tried to identify it, but found his central processor was impaired; wasn't able to complete a search for the emotion.  He felt weak, vulnerable, for the first time in his short life.  A whimper fell from his lips.  He needed...  what?  He wasn't sure.

 

John was practically holding his partner up as he thrust into his hot channel.  Dorian felt incredible around him, and John caught himself vaguely wondering if he could talk Dorian into doing this again. 

 

When Dorian's moans turned to soft whimpers, John turned his face towards his, ready to ask if he was alright, but found soft lips being pressed against his own.  After a moment of surprise, he gently returned the pressure.  This kiss was chaste, sweet; a complete contrast to the frantic thrusting of their bodies.  John used the hand that wasn't holding his partner up to cup the back of is head.  He opened his mouth and slowly deepened the kiss.  Dorian responded clumsily but enthusiastically, licking into this mouth like he was trying to map it out.

 

John broke the kiss out of necessity for air and looked down into his partner's face.  His eyes were closed, lips wet and parted, a small crease in his forehead making him look almost pained.  Looking down, John could see Dorian's large cock bobbing with every thrust of their bodies.

 

Pressing their cheeks together, John whispered in his ear, "Touch yourself."

 

After a brief moment, one of Dorian's hands let go of the table to shakily stroke his cock.  The effect was immediate.

 

He practically screamed, body going taunt as his first orgasm ripped through him.  All the lights on this face flashed, and he clenched tightly around John's cock, sending him over the edge.  John groaned deep in his chest as he spilled into his partner, and he could feel Dorian's whole body shudder with every pulse of come that he released inside him.  Legs no longer able to support him, he sank to his knees on the floor, taking the DRN with him.

 

Dorian realized that his body was still trembling, perhaps some residual effect from whatever that machine had done to him, or maybe it had something to do with his emotions.  He felt like something had broken inside him, and he had no idea how to fix it.  A noise tore from his throat that sounded like a sob.

 

"Shhh, I've got you," John murmured. He held him close, pressing soft kisses to the skin of his face and neck.

 

As Dorian tucked his face into the crook of his partner's neck, something seemed to slot into place inside him.  His central processors, that had seemed to shut down during this encounter, fired back up.  He still had no idea what had happened to him, but as he began to regain control of his basic motor functions, he felt that, perhaps, he'd be alright. 


End file.
